


Truth in Dreaming

by LeftyVoyager



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyVoyager/pseuds/LeftyVoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway's dreams after an exhausting away mission remind her about what's missing in her personal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth in Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little more risqué than my usual, hence the mature rating.

Janeway was beyond tired.  She had spent the last three days in seemingly endless negotiations for supplies with yet another alien species.  Now back in her ready room, she desperately wanted to catch up on what was happening on Voyager.  The repairs were nearly finished from the wear and tear of the last few months in space.  Paris and Torres had taken a shuttle out to run some experiments.  There was time for limited shore leave, so Chakotay had run a lottery to determine who would get to go.  He also had organized some activities on the ship so that the crewmen who couldn't go planet side would have something to do.  She had asked for reports on all of these things to review.

Repairs... Fortunately, most were minor.  There was hull damage from their latest scuffle that only took a day to repair and limited resources.  Then there was a slow plasma leak that was quickly contained.  Weapons were offline for four hours while recalibration was...

Janeway shook her head, her eyelids heavy as she slowly blinked.  The words on the padd started to blur together.  She rose, walked to her replicator for coffee and returned to her desk to try again.

Recalibration was attempted, but failed the first time.  The minerals that they thought they could use as a power source were incompatible.  They had to flush it out of the chamber, reload it with the dilithium they were trying to save, and restart.  This time, it worked.  Janeway had negotiated for another material she thought could be refined as a substitute - they would have to try again.  She made a note to speak with B'Elanna about this as she yawned loudly.

"I think they heard that on the bridge," teased Chakotay from her couch.  Her eyes snapped open.

"Chakotay - I had forgotten you were even here," she replied.

Chakotay rose and crossed the room to her desk.  "You ought to call it a night."  He reached out a hand to brush a few stray strands of hair behind her ear with his fingers.  Her tired eyes connected with his.  She took his arm and pulled him down so that his face was close to hers.  Then, she kissed him.  A light touch of their lips at first, but as soon as Chakotay began to kiss her back, she couldn't help but deepen it.  It felt so good, and it had been so long.  Their tongues danced together, mimicking what they wanted to do with their bodies.

When they finally separated, Chakotay gasped her name.

***

Not bothering to ring the chime, Chakotay walked into the ready room and chuckled silently at the sight before him.  Janeway was sitting slumped forward with her head hanging down, a half empty coffee mug under one hand and a padd that had clattered to the surface of the desk near the other.

"Kathryn," he prodded, softly.  He put his hand on her shoulder and repeated her name a little louder, shaking her shoulder slightly.

She woke reluctantly with a groan as she realized she had been dreaming about her first officer.  Again.  Some of the dreams seemed so real that she felt real disappointment and frustration when she awoke and realized it was only a dream.

"I'm sorry - I must have drifted off," she said.

"Go on to your quarters - these things can wait until tomorrow," said Chakotay.

"Mmmmmmm," she answered, but forced herself to wakefulness.  She really didn't want to find herself having another sensual dream about Chakotay while he was in the same room!  "Thanks for the rescue, Commander."

He answered her with a dimpled smile that made her look forward to her dreams, hoping the next one would start where the last one left off.  Was it wrong to have such thoughts about her first officer?  Probably.  But she was enjoying it and too weary to care.  She allowed him to help her to her feet, but he noticed her sway unsteadily.  "Shall I escort you to your quarters?" he asked.

"Yes - before I pass out," answered Janeway with a yawn.  She allowed Chakotay to lead her through the door and across the bridge with his hand at the small of her back.  As they entered the turbolift, she called for deck three and laid her heavy head on Chakotay's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I know how to keep you awake," said Chakotay, pushing her gently against the wall and moving in for a kiss, which she eagerly returned, reaching up to run her fingers through his short hair.  He allowed his hands to roam up and down her body, causing a shiver of pleasure.  She was considering holding the turbolift to fulfill one of her secret fantasies.

***

"Kathryn, wake up," said Chakotay, shaking her gently.  They were still in the turbolift.

"I'm sorry," gasped Kathryn, her face turning crimson as she realized she had been dreaming again.

Chakotay's face flashed concern.  "Are you okay - you look flushed.  Maybe we should go to sickbay."

"No, please!" she pleaded.  A scan from a tricorder would surely reveal her aroused state.  "I just need to get into bed."  In more ways than one, she mentally added.

"All right, but I'm taking you off the roster for at least 8 hours.  All emergencies will be routed to myself and Tuvok.  Ayala reported the entire time you were off the ship that he thought you were working yourself to death, and I can see why," said Chakotay.  For once, she didn't mind him taking charge.  It was actually pretty sexy.  They began the walk to her quarters.

"That Ayala's a traitor!" she teased while she admonished herself for her impure thoughts.  "But what else was I to do?  The Zwxany laws and trade agreements are complicated.  While in session, I had to make sure I heard everything correctly and then afterwards, I had to make sure I understood it.  That didn't leave much time for sleeping.  And they were only willing to negotiate with me.  I was lucky they let me bring Mike for security."

"And of course, you succeeded brilliantly, as usual.  Well, Captain, looks like this is your stop," said Chakotay.

"You're not going to tuck me in, Commander?"  She inwardly groaned.  She had meant the question to be slightly flirty, but it came out like she was a character a bad romance holonovel.  At this rate, the only way she would ever have Chakotay was in her dreams, even if they hadn't set parameters years ago.

Chakotay laughed it off.  He seemed to think of a reply and then declined to use it.  "Afraid not, Captain.  Go to your room," he said, winking at her in a way that melted her heart.

"Goodnight.  See you tomorrow, Commander."  She entered her quarters alone and flopped onto her bed, utterly exhausted.

Kathryn was thrilled when she felt a presence behind her.

"You didn't think I'd miss a chance to tuck you in, did you?" rumbled Chakotay's deep baritone.

Sleep was instantly forgotten as she rolled over to face him.  "Shut up and kiss me, Commander!"  He happily complied, laying almost on top of her on the bed.  She could feel the heat radiating from his body.  Kathryn couldn't believe how long it had been since she had been this close to a man.  She returned the kiss eagerly and began working on getting him out of his uniform.  She suddenly couldn't wait to see him naked.  "Please - take it off," she begged.

"Take what off?" he teased.

"All things Starfleet issued," she replied.  They stood up to make it easier to remove their uniforms.  She pulled off his jacket and was working on pulling his shirt out of his pants.  Soon he was down to nothing but silk boxers.

"Your turn."  With his help, she was quickly stripped down to a very non-Starfleet bra and panties.

They took a moment to admire each other.  "I've been waiting for this," she admitted, huskily.

"Me too," he agreed.  He pulled her close for another kiss, and she reached out to touch his perfect ass while he cupped her breasts through her bra.  She couldn't believe the electricity between them.  She felt his growing erection through his boxers, captivated by how large he was.  The thought of him inside of her at last was overwhelming.  

She pushed him back onto the bed, and this time she laid on top of him, rubbing her hips against his and continuing to kiss him passionately, for once showing no restraint.  It was so freeing to be able to express herself in this way.

***

Kathryn awoke to find herself fully clothed and half wrapped up in her Starfleet issued blankets.  Completely alone.  Her emotions shifted between relief and disappointment.  At least her sleep had been completely restful.  She shouldn't have to worry about more distracting dreams until night falls again.  Now, maybe I can get some work done, she thought.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway," announced a voice through Janeway's commbadge.

"Janeway here," she answered.

"Chakotay asked me to check up on you.  He said you were severely fatigued after your away mission," said the Doctor.

Janeway smiled at her first oficer's thoughtfulness, even if it was a little overprotective.  "So I was, Doctor, but I feel much better now."

"Glad to hear it," said the Doctor.

"Well," she said, hesitating a moment, "there is one thing."

"Yes?"

"I've been having some really intense dreams," she admitted.

"Intense how?  Violent?" asked the hologram.

She sighed, "Well, no, Doctor, they're personal - sexual.  And involving a member of the crew.  It's just not appropriate, and it's very.... distracting."  She felt herself blushing at the memory, thankful that she was telling the Doctor over the comm and not in person.

"I see," said the Doctor.

"Well, what is it?" asked Janeway.

"It means that despite your best efforts to avoid it, you are human, Captain.  When you need food, you feel hungry.  When you need water, you feel thirsty.  And when you need intimacy..."

"You feel horny?" she dead panned.

She felt like she could hear the Doctor smirking.  "Captain - how long has it been?"

She paused a moment to remember her farewell to Mark that had lasted practically all night.  "There's been some close encounters, but nothing serious since before we started this journey, Doctor," said Janeway.

"You do realize that was almost 4 years ago," he stated.

"Of course," she replied.

He scoffed, "Well, Kathryn, what are you waiting for?"

She paced the room, restlessly.  "What am I waiting for?  I'm the captain.  I don't have the luxury."

"You're a captain - not an android!" argued the Doctor.  "What you're feeling is perfectly natural."

She sighed, "Anyway, Doctor, that's the latest on my health - thanks for checking in."

"My pleasure, Captain.  You know, if you are too shy to explore your feelings with your human crew, I have some new subroutines we could try.  For the expansion of my programming, of course."

She laughed, "Doctor, thanks, but no thanks!  Janeway out."  She started on her morning routine so that she could get to the bridge.

***

Once she decided what her plan of action was to be, Janeway set forth to carry it out with determination.  She strode onto the bridge and sat down next to her first officer.

"Good morning, Captain," he said with a flash of his dimples.

"Commander," she replied, "Thanks again for last night."  It was just loud enough for Tom Paris to hear, and she was rewarded with a muffled laugh from his direction.

"I hope you're feeling refreshed," answered Chakotay with a playful smirk.

She leaned in and spoke in a quieter voice, "Dinner in my quarters tonight?  1900?  I have something I want to tell you.  Casual.  No work."

He matched her tone, "It's a date."  

You bet it is, she thought.  She smiled brightly.

***

Janeway was just finishing setting the table when the door chime rang.  She called for him to enter as she lit the last of the candles.  There was no mistaking the setting - this was to be a romantic dinner.  Chakotay's expression was slightly bewildered as he took in the sight of the room.  And, of course, his captain, wearing a low cut blouse.  There were roses on the table - red.  No half measures.  No mixed messages.  But surely, thought Chakotay, too good to be true.  He felt the need to tread carefully.

"This must be quite important," commented Chakotay, "You're cooking!"  He gave her a good natured smirk.

"Oh, you," she laughed.  "Fortunately for your GI health, I am relying heavily on the replicator.  But yes, I do have something very important to talk to you about.  Here - sit and have some salad first."

He took his seat and accepted his salad.  She took one for herself, too, and the meal began.  They managed to get through their salad course and half the main course sticking to subjects of atmospheric weather and the welfare of the crew.  Finally, his curiosity got the best of him.  "Kathryn, I'm having a great time, and the food is really good.  But what is it that you really want to talk about tonight?" he asked.

"Chakotay," she started, a bit shyly, but she was determined to follow this through.  "Is there any chance that you might still be attracted to me?"

He looked at her with a hungry expression, "I'd have to be dead not to be, Kathryn.  Is this about... changing parameters?"

"This is about shoving parameters out of the nearest airlock and acting like normal people.  The truth is, I need you.  I don't want to be alone anymore.  It won't be easy, but few things are out here.  I've been falling in love with you whether we act on it or not.  Personally, I'd rather enjoy it."  She took his hand in a gesture reminiscent of when they last talked about their relationship on New Earth.

He was floored.  The last time, he had coated his confession in an angry warrior legend to make it easier to say.  This time, in typical Janeway fashion, she just put all the cards on the table, and it was his move.  His feelings were a mixture of attraction, awe and terror in no particular order.  He wanted to be as open as she was, but he still needed to use his legend for a little longer.  He stood and walked to her side of the table, keeping her hand in his.

"When we last left the angry warrior and woman warrior, they had agreed that their people's needs must come before their desires.  They decided to remain best friends.  This saddened the angry warrior, but he understood and was grateful for being able to spend any time in the company of his beautiful woman warrior.  Yet he always wished for more, and the distance they maintained only made him want her even more."  He lowered his face to the level of hers.

She looked into his eyes and was transfixed.  "There's no going back, Chakotay.  I don't know how to do a relationship half way."  Neither was sure which one of them had actually initiated their first kiss, but it ended all conversation in the room for several minutes.  The real connection between them was better than either one had imagined or dreamed about.  She felt like she was floating on a cloud.

"Kathryn," sighed Chakotay in a way so like her dream version of him that she considered pinching herself.  "Why now?"

She started telling him of her dreams and how she was tired of only having fun in her sleep.

"In the turbolift, huh?  I'm sure we can have that arranged," he said with a wink.

She silenced him with another passionate kiss.  For the first time in years, she felt a thrill that had to do with her own life - not a crew member, professional milestone or stellar phenomena.

The End.


End file.
